


Hopeless Love

by WillHK



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark John, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillHK/pseuds/WillHK
Summary: Unrequited love is difficult to bear. Arlo wants Rei but he’s dead. John wants Seraphina but now she’s ignoring him. Therefore they reach an agreement that pleases them both (kind of forced by John).But can they really have a purely physical relationship without catching feelings for each other?ON HIATUS due to some health issues
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Hopeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in english so this may be terrible but I really wanted more works on this couple since it’s obviously not canon. I also really like dark John. So I tried.
> 
> I don’t own any of those characters, they are all uruchan’s and in unOrdinary I’m cheering for JohnxSera but in my imagination I’m with Jarlo

Arlo was on his way to the dorms when a powerful arm pulled him into one of the nearby classrooms. Enraged, he turned around ready to punish whoever it was that dared to treat him like that but had to stop when he found himself face to face with a very angry John. A part of Arlo wanted to punch him on the face, ignoring any consequences that it could lead to, for all trouble he made him go through in the past weeks however his more rational part decided to hold back, since using violence against john could only lead to a worse situation.

John did not hold back, he punched him without a warning and Arlo had to suppress a pained moan. He could taste blood in his mouth. He was furious but he knew that hitting john now would only lead to him being humiliated again. By the force of the punch John had copied a physical ability. So he decided to wait for John to explain himself.

-You bastard! What did you tell Seraphina?! - Arlo sighs at that, of course that's the first thing he would say - She’s not answering any of my calls and she’s been hanging around you. Everything that happened was all your fault and you still dare turn her against me!

-My fault?! - Arlo couldn’t believe what he was hearing but john hardly ever made sense so he shouldn’t be that surprised anymore - I just told her the truth, if you hadn’t been lying to her all this time or beating innocent students she wouldn’t be mad at you!

This time he sees the punch coming and can avoid it. However this just seems to infuriate john even more, who grabs him by the neck slamming him against the wall.

-Shut up! It is all your fault, all you had to do was stay quiet and everything would have been just fine!

Arlo started laughing at that, ignoring the rational part of him that told him to stay quiet - My fault?! You’re just mad because Seraphina will never look at you the way you look at her. Do you think I haven't noticed? You want her, more than as a friend. But now you don’t even have her as a friend anymore. And you can try to blame me as much as you want but she will never love you back and this is all a consequence of your own actions - Arlo smiled knowing he had hit a nerve, John was even angrier than before but there was hurt in his eyes too. Arlo, deciding that this stupid discussion was over, tried to leave the classroom but John’s voice, this time cold and collected, made him halt on his step.

\- And you’re one to talk - John said, mocking smile on his face - do you think I didn’t notice? The Rei guy, you loved him. And now he’s gone. We’re the same, you’re also never going to have him and in your case you can’t even see him anymore. Touch him. He is gone - This time Arlo couldn’t stop himself from throwing a punch, but John easily caught both his arms, pinning him against the wall with more strength than the necessary. Arlo could already feel his arms bruising. John smiled at him, he’s shining eyes making Arlo shiver involuntarily. 

-It seems we’re both unlucky when it comes to love wouldn’t you say? - His tone mocking him. Arlo tried to headbutt him but the motion was interrupted when a pair lips touched his, momentarily erasing all his thoughts.

He was being kissed by John. 

His lips pressed against his, hot and demanding. A bite on his lower lip made him gasp allowing John's tongue entrance to his mouth, and for a couple of seconds he was too surprised to do anything about it. Then reality down on him and he furiously bit John’s tongue. His face red with shame and indignation. John was still smiling and that pissed him off even more. 

\- I always thought Seraphina will bite - John said while wiping the blood from his mouth - who would have thought you could be such a good substitute. - For a second Arlo thought John had gone mad but before he could put his thought into words John was on him again, lips pressed against his, this time more demanding than the previous. He opened his lips with his tongue, invading him hungrily and before he could bite him again a knee pressed painfully against his groin making Arlo gasp and giving John free range inside his mouth. He could feel his control slipping away, John's body pressed against his, trapping him. Owning him. He struggled a bit more against John but the knee in between his legs was making it so difficult for him to think properly and he could feel John overpowering him.

After a few minutes of heated kissing John finally pulled his tongue away from Arlo’s mouth, who was now desperately panting for air, face bit red and lips plump from all the kissing and biting. He didn’t know when it had happened but the hands that were trying to push John away moments ago were now gripping John's shirt as if it was his lifeline, and it probably was since he could feel his knees ready to give up any moment now. 

He barely had time to recover when John's mouth was on him again, this time biting and licking his neck. Arlo tried to protest but all he could manage was a weak grunt before John's tongue went to his ear, and if Arlo had had any rationality left he would have probably pushed John away from one of his most sensitive parts, but he was too far gone and when John bit his lobule all he managed was a whimper before his knees gave away. 

John smiled down at him and Arlo would have hated him for that if he hadn’t been struggling to take air in, his mind still trying to process what just happened. Slowly John lowered himself to the ground, one of his hands forcing Arlo to look up at him while the other started trailing down his stomach, dangerously close to his crotch. His face millimeters away from Arlos. - What do you say if we take this to the bedroom?- John's voice was deeper and rougher than Arlo has ever heard it before, and he hated his body for reacting to it. He was ready to refuse when John's hand grabbed his cock and this time Arlo was unable to stop the loud moan that came out of his mouth. John smiled at that and started moving his hand, the slow but firm strokes forcing Arlo to bite down on his lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds from coming out. He could feel his hips thrusting into John's hand and, even if he couldn't see John’s face, he knew he was smiling mockingly at him. 

Johns mouth was back on his neck, licking and biting him, and Arlo couldn’t suppress the noises coming out of his mouth anymore,the need for air overpowering any embarrassment. 

At some point his eyes closed, and influenced by the pleasure he started imagining green strands instead of charcoal hair, and the scary orange orbs turned instead into shining sapphires. _Rei_. The name tasted bittersweet on his lips. _Rei_. First it was only a tentative whisper, but it quickly turned into a desperate mantra. _Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei_... The strokes were becoming faster, stronger, Arlo could feel the orgasm coming...

And then the hands slowed down, taking a torturously slow pace. Arlo wanted to scream in frustration, his cock painfully throbbing, but he refused to damage his pride anymore than it already was.

\- So, shall we take this to the bedroom? - John’s voice took Arlo by surprise, his breath tickling his ear, sending shivers down his spine. John bit his ear. Arlo barely managed a weak nod before John started to drag him to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry but due to some health issues I won’t be able to continue for a while. Thank you for the comments they really make want to keep in writing as soon as I feel better!


End file.
